Destination: Destiny
by Kittenray1206
Summary: Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must work through their problems and learn to work together or Naraku will prevail. First story, please bear with me as I get this published. k for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Destination: Destiny**

Summary:

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must work through their problems and learn to work together or Naraku will prevail.

I do not own the Inuyasha manga, or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or story line. I only own my story.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I'm trying to keep all characters as close to true as I can. Also, I have read and or watched a lot of the series but have not yet made it through all. If I get an event, reference, preference,spelling, or character information wrong please let me know and I will attempt to rectify my mistake if at all possible.

If some one would like to assist as my beta to get the kinks out, I would greatly appreciate it.

And now what you've all been waiting for, on to the story.

Chapter 1. Prologue 

My name is Kagome Higurashi. At 14 I was a normal kid. I went to school, hung out with my best friends and helped my mom and grandfather at the family owned shrine. Then I turned 15. I was helping my mom one day and she told me to fetch the cat. My cat, Buyo, had gotten stuck in the well house that was near the shrine. I opened the door and walked in to find him. The next thing I knew a monster came out of the well and dragged me into it. I was surrounded by blue light. When the blue light faded I saw a blue sky, not the well house roof. While in the fight with what I later learned to be a centipede demon I was pinned to a familiar tree, the Goshinboku, I pulled an arrow out of another demon. This was Inuyasha. He fought and killed the centipede demon. I learned a lot that day, about demons, about me, and about destiny. I was the possessor and protector of a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, I was a miko, I was a reincarnation, and I was approximately 500 years in the past. Well to make life even better a crow demon stole the jewel from me and to get it back I shot the demon with an arrow. Unfortunately I also broke the jewel in many pieces that disappeared to the four corners of Japan. I then had to start on a mission to find these shards, accompanied by a unwilling partner, Inuyasha.

While on my mission to retrieve said shards I made many friends, allies, and enemies. I met Miroku , a perverted holy monk, Sango, a demon slayer, and Shippo, an orphaned kitsune pup (fox demon child). They became my friends on my travels around Japan. I met Kikyo, whose goal was Inuyasha. I met Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, who tried to kill me, I met Rin, a human girl who followed Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, a toad demon, Sesshomarus loyal attendant, and Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two headed dragon demon. Also, Kouga, can't miss him, he comes by in a whirlwind asks how "his woman" is, fights with Inuyasha, ands leaves again.

Alas while I am on my mission to locate and purify all shards someone else was also working to gather them. He wants them for evil purposes and so we are enemies. Naraku, a half demon with a spider mark on his back. He has many incarnations that do his bidding, mainly though he uses two, Kanna of the void, her mirror can scry events from afar or can take your soul, and Kagura, a wind witch.

It has now been 4 years since I first came through the well. I no long believe that I fell into a fairy tale, the friendships, heart break and battles have been all to real. We now have about half of the jewel; Naraku has most of the other half. We are only missing a few shards. Kouga has two, Kohaku has one, and there are a few still unaccounted for.

My powers have grown, I can now shoot holy power, make barriers, imbue arrows, and heal. My archery has improved, I hardly ever miss now. All my companions have improved their skills with the nearly constant demon fighting that we engage in.

When I first came to this era I fell in love with Inuyasha. About a year ago I finally realized that he will never love me. I realized that I would always remind him of his Kikyo and that I needed to get over him. I now think of him as a brother of sorts. He still has feelings for Kikyo, and has not yet realized that he will not have me just because I am her reincarnation. I am me, not a replacement.

Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of the West, has been around more and more often lately, probably to keep an eye on us so that when we gather the last of the loose shards he can be around to take the glory of killing Naraku when he comes. Naraku has been hiding and only sending Kagura or his lesser demons to antagonize us. Since no one seems to be able to locate him and I can't feel his chunk of the jewel, we are working on the premise that when the loose shards are located, he will seek us out.

For now I get to deal with Inuyahsas temper tantrums, Sesshomaru taunting Inuyasha, and whatever random demons come around.

A/N: Please read and review. Please let me know what needs fixed, what needs improvement and what I can do to make it flow better. Flames will be blatantly ignored. Thank you for reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Destination: Destiny

A/N: Iuyasha is not mine.

Chapter 2: Fighting Demons

Kagome POV.

I woke up to yelling. The sun was not even up yet. Why was Inuyasha yelling this early in the morning? I rolled over to see Inuyasha drawing his sword, getting ready to attack. It must be his brother, The Ice Prince himself. He was the only one I could think of that would have Inuyasha yelling and not be responding.

Figures, those two don't seem to be able to see each other with out Sesshomaru goading Inuyasha and Inuyasha in turn yelling at him.

Since it looked like it was going to be a long day and everyone else was up also, I figured I might as well get up and start making breakfast. I long ago figured out that if Sesshomaru wanted his brother dead he would have been so I didn't bother worrying about it. Things would quiet down either when Sesshomaru would leave or I would sit Inuyasha.

To my astonishment neither option occurred. Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomaru who dodged and hit Inuyasha. He hit hard enough to knock him out cold. That was a new occurrence. Usually he just evaded the swinging of the sword and continued taunting. I wondered why the sudden change of tactics.

Normal POV.

"………"

Kagome looked up from making breakfast at the sudden cessation of shouting, she had been watching the fight progress from the corner of her eye.

" This Sesshomaru is curious as to why you are on his lands?"

"I felt a shard in this direction yesterday. We defeated the demon, but we took injuries so we had to set up camp yesterday afternoon instead of heading back home."

"This Sesshomaru would suggest that you leave now."

"We will leave as soon as Inuyasha wakes up." Kagome said.

"See that you do."

And with that statement he turned around and walked away.

"Sango? Can you watch breakfast for me please? I'm going to try to wake Inuyasha."

"Sure. Let me know if you need Kilala's help."

"Ok. Thank you."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and started poking on him trying to rouse him. She could not get a response out of him.

"Hey Sango, can I ask for Kilala's help please?"

"Yea, sure." She walked over to her bedding. "Hey Kilala, can you go help Kagome wake Inuyasha please?"

"Meow."

"Thank you Kilala"

Kilala walked over to where Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha and nudged at Kagome telling her to move.

Kagome stood up and walked a few feet away. She put her hands over her ears waiting.

She did not have to wait long. Kilala transformed into her full battle size and roared in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha bolted upright and started frantically looking around.

Kagome and Sango started laughing so hard they had tears running from their eyes. Shippo was rolling around on the ground, he was laughing so hard, and Miroku was trying valiantly to not laugh at his fellow male's predicament and losing the battle.

Kilala merely shrunk back to her original size and walked back to the bedding she had previously been laying on.

Inuyasha did not find any of this scenario amusing at all. He promptly started yelling at everyone.

"Oi, what are you idiots laughing at? That was not funny. Not at all. What the heck happened here? Where did Sessomaru go?"

Kagome finally stopped laughing long enough to answer his quwstions.

"He knocked you out cold, asked what we were doing here, told us to leave, and then promptly left."

"Are you sure that was all? He didn't threaten you guys or anthing?" Said Inuyasha.

"Yep, that was all that happened." Said Sango, speaking up in concurrence with Kagome.

"Oh……Ok." He said.

Sango looked down at breakfast and pulled it of the fire before it burned.

"Breakfast is done, come get it while it's hot." She said.

They all ate breakfast before they packed up camp and started to head out. They had decided yesterday that they would return to Kaede's village after they got the shard, so they headed out of Sesshomarus territory and made for home.

They had been walking for about three hours when suddenly they were stopped by another demon looking to take the jewel shards from Kagome.

Kagome pulled her bow and an arrow off of her shoulder, while Sango readied her Hirakotsu. Inuyasha readied the Tetsusaiga. Shippo stayed behind Kagome and Kilala transformed next to Sango to help as needed. Miroku stood to the other side of Sango ready to fight.

Kagome hollered at Inuyasha that the demon had a shard and that it was in its head.

Inuyasha sent a Windscar attack while Kagome released her arrow. She had imbued it with purifying power so that it glowed a bright pink. When it met with Inuyashas Windscar they seemed to join together and became even more powerful.

That had never happened before, must have been the timing this time. They had never joined before that.

They were definitely going to have to figure out how to that again. It completely decimated the demon. The shard had fallen to the ground. Kagome walked over to pick it up only to discover that it was already pure. The energy from the blast had been enough to purify the shard.

"Wow." Said Kagome.

Sango walked over to Kagome. "What was that? How did that happen?" She asked.

Kagome looked up at Sango and said "I don't know what that was. I think it was my powers combining with Inuyashas Windscar attack, but I don't know how that happened. It makes no sense. His is a demon attack, mine is a holy attack. It makes no sense."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku," Oi monk, you got any ideas?"

"No, I can't say as I do. All I can think of is for Kagome to ask Kaede when we get back to the village. See if she knows anything." Said the monk.

Kagome thought about that and said, "I think that is a good idea. We should continue on to the village. If Kaede does not know then maybe she might be able to send us to someone who can."

"I think the sooner we get there the better. Inuyasha, if you will take Kagome, the rest of us will go on Kilala." Suggested Sango.

"Feh" Came the expected response.

So Kilala transformed to full size and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto her back.

Mean while, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, turned around and kneeled down so that she could get on.

Once they were all settled and ready to go they took off for the village at high speed.

A/N: Please read and review. Criticisms are welcome but flames will again be blatantly ignored.

If I get no reviews, I will not continue this story. If I get even one, I will continue the story. The story is in your hands.


End file.
